Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XXVI
Jednakże znowu wypadło zatoczyć nowe wały i ująć obozu, aby udaremnić wykonane już prace ziemne kozackie i uszczuplonym siłom ułatwić obronę. Kopano tedy po szturmie całą noc. Zaczem Kozacy nie próżnowali także. Podszedłszy cicho ciemnej nocy z wtorku na środę, rzucili naokoło obozu drugi wał, wiele wyższy. Stąd na zorzy, ozwawszy się wszyscy głosem, poczęli zaraz strzelać i całe cztery dni i cztery noce strzelali. Czyniono sobie wzajem wiele szkód, albowiem z obu stron najlepsi strzelcy szli w zawody. Od czasu do czasu zrywały się masy kozactwa i czerni do szturmu, ale nie dochodziły do wałów, tylko strzelanina stawała się coraz gorętszą. Nieprzyjaciel, mając potężne siły, zmieniał walczące oddziały prowadząc jedne na spoczynek, drugie do boju. Ale w obozie nie było żołnierza do zastępstwa : jedni i ci sami ludzie musieli strzelać, zrywać się co chwila do obrony pod groźbą szturmów, grzebać zabitych, kopać studnie i podsypywać wyżej wały, aby lepszą dawały zasłonę. Sypiano, a raczej drzemano u wałów wśród ognia i kul lecących tak gęsto, że każdego ranka można je było zmiatać bezpiecznie z majdanu. Przez cztery dni nikt nie zrzucił z siebie odzieży, która mokła na deszczu, schła na słońcu, paliła w dzień, ziębiła w nocy – przez cztery dni nikt nie miał w ustach nic ciepłego. Pito gorzałkę domieszywając do niej prochu dla większej tęgości, gryziono suchary i rwano zębami wyschłe wędzone mięsiwo, a wszystko wśród dymu, wystrzałów, świstu kul i huku armat. I „nic to było wziąć po łbie albo po boku”. Żołnierz obwiązywał brudną szmatą krwawy łeb i bił się dalej. Dziwni to byli ludzie: w podartych koletach i zardzewiałych zbrojach, z potrzaskanymi rusznicami w ręku, z czerwonymi od bezsenności oczyma, a wiecznie czujni, zawsze ochoczy, dzień czy noc, deszcz czy pogoda, zawsze gotowi do boju. Żołnierz rozkochał się w swym wodzu, w niebezpieczeństwach, w szturmach, w ranach i śmierci. Jakaś egzaltacja bohaterska ogarnęła dusze; serca stały się harde, umysły „zatwardziły się”. Okropność stała się dla nich rozkoszą. Rozmaite chorągwie prześcigały się wzajem w służbie, w wytrwałości na głód, bezsenność, pracę, w męstwie i zaciekłości. Przyszło do tego, że trudno było żołnierzy utrzymać na wałach, bo nie poprzestając na obronie darli się do nieprzyjaciela jak rozwścieczeni z głodu wilcy do owczarni. We wszystkich pułkach panowała jakaś dzika wesołość. Kto by wspomniał o poddaniu, rozerwano by go w mgnieniu oka na sztuki. „Tu umierać chcemy!” – powtarzały wszystkie usta: Każdy rozkaz wodza spełniano z błyskawiczną szybkością. Raz zdarzyło się, iż książę przy objeździe wieczornych wałów dosłyszawszy, że ogień chorągwi kwarcianej imienia Leszczyńskich słabnie, przyjechał przed żołnierzy i spytał: – A czemu to nie strzelacie? – Prochy nam wyszły – posłaliśmy na zamek po nowe. – Tam macie bliżej – rzekł książę ukazując na szańce nieprzyjaciela. Zaledwie skończył, gdy cała chorągiew skoczyła z wałów, rzuciła się biegiem ku nieprzyjacielowi i wpadła jak orkan na szańce. Wybito Kozaków ośnikami, drągami, kolbami muszkietów, zagwożdżono cztery działa i po upływie pół godziny żołnierze, zdziesiątkowani, ale zwycięscy, wrócili ze znacznym zapasem prochu w beczułkach i rogach myśliwskich. Dzień upływał za dniem. Aprosze kozackie coraz ciaśniejszym pierścieniem obejmowały okop i wpierały się weń jak kliny w drzewo. Strzelano już z tak bliska, że nie licząc szturmów, dziesięciu ludzi spod każdej chorągwi padało dziennie; księża nie mogli dochodzić z sakramentami. Oblężeni zasłaniali się wozami, namiotami, skórami, rozwieszoną odzieżą; w nocy chowano zabitych, gdzie który legł, ale żywi bili się tym zacięciej na mogiłach wczorajszych towarzyszów. Chmielnicki szafował krwią swych ludzi bez miary, ale każdy szturm nowe tylko, coraz większe przynosił mu w zysku straty. Sam on był zdumiony oporem; liczył jeno na to, że czas zwątli serca i siły oblężonych – jakoż czas płynął, ale oni coraz większą okazywali pogardę śmierci. Wodzowie dawali przykład żołnierzom. Książę Jeremi sypiał na gołej ziemi u wału; pił gorzałkę i jadł wędzone końskie mięso, cierpiąc trudy i zmiany pogody „nad pański swój stan”. Chorąży koronny Koniecpolski i starosta krasnostawski osobiście wiedli pułki na wycieczki; w czasie szturmów stawali bez zbroi w najgęstszym gradzie kul. Nawet ci wodze, którym – jak Ostrorogowi – brakło wojennego doświadczenia i na których żołnierz nauczył się patrzeć bez ufności, teraz pod ręką Jeremiego zdawali się w innych zmieniać ludzi. Stary Firlej i Lanckoroński sypiali również u wałów, a pan Przyjemski w dzień ustawiał działa, w nocy rył pod ziemią jak kret, kopiąc pod kozackimi minami kontrminy, wysadzając aprosze lub otwierając drogi podziemne, którymi żołnierze dostawali się jak duchy śmierci między uśpione kozactwo. Na koniec Chmielnicki postanowił spróbować układów mając tę myśl uboczną, że przez ten czas podstępem będzie mógł czegoś dokonać. Pod wieczór 24 lipca poczęli Kozacy wołać z szańców na żołnierzy, aby zaprzestali strzelać. Wysłany Zaporożec oznajmił, iż hetman życzy sobie widzieć starego Zaćwilichowskiego. Po krótkiej naradzie regimentarze zgodzili się na propozycję i starzec wyjechał z okopu. Z dala widziało rycerstwo, jak mu czapkowano w szańcach kozackich, gdyż Zaćwilichowski przez krótki czas swego komisarstwa zdołał sobie zjednać szacunek dzikiego Zaporoża – i sam Chmielnicki go szanował. Strzelanina wtedy ustała. Kozacy aproszami zbliżali się do samego wału; rycerstwo schodziło ku nim. Obie strony miały się na ostrożności, ale nie było nic nieprzyjaznego w tych spotkaniach. Szlachta wyżej ceniła zawsze Kozaków od pospolitej czerni, a teraz ceniąc ich męstwo i uporność w boju, rozmawiała z nimi na równej stopie jak kawalerowie z kawalerami; Kozacy z podziwem patrzyli z bliska na to niedostępne lwie gniazdo, które wstrzymało całą ich i chanową potęgę. Więc poczęli się zbliżać, gwarzyć a narzekać, że tyle krwi chrześcijańskiej się leje; pod koniec częstowano się tabaką i gorzałką. – Ej, panowie łycari! – mówili starzy Zaporożcy – żeby wy tak zawsze stawali, nie byłoby Żółtych Wód i Korsunia, i Piławiec. Czorty wy chyba nie ludzie. Takich my jeszcze na świecie nie widzieli. – Przyjdźcie jutro i pojutrze, zawsze nas takich znajdziecie. – No, tak i przyjdziemy, a tymczasem sława Bogu za oddech. Siła się krwi chrześcijańskiej leje. Ale i tak was głód zmoże. – Prędzej przyjdzie król niż głód; dopierośmy gęby obtarli po smacznej strawie. – A zbraknie nam wiwendy, to w waszych taborach poszukamy – mówił biorąc, się w boki Zagłoba. – Daj Bóg, żeby bat'ko Zaćwilichowski wskórał co u naszego hetmana, bo jak nie wskóra, to wieczór do szturmu pójdziemy. – Nam też już tęskno. – Chan wam obiecał, że wszyscy będziecie kęsim. – A nasz książę obiecał chanowi, że go za brodę do ogona swemu koniowi przywiąże. – Czarownik on, ale ne zderżyt. – Lepiej by wy z naszym kniaziem na pogan poszli, niż przeciw zwierzchności rękę podnosili. – Z waszym kniaziem... Hm! dobrze by było – A to czemu się buntujecie? Przyjdzie król, bójcie się króla. Kniaź Jarema także był wam jak ojciec... – Taki on ojciec, jak śmierć matka. Dżuma tylu dobrych mołojców nie wybiła. – Gorszy on będzie: jeszcze wy go nie poznali. – My i nie chcemy go znać. Starzy u nas mówią, że który Kozak jego na oczy dojrzy, temu już śmierć pisana. – Będzie tak i z Chmielnickim. – Boh znajet, szczo budet. To pewno, że im dwom nie żyć na świecie, na białym. Nasz bat'ko też mówi, że gdyby wy jemu tylko Jaremę wydali, to by was zdrowych puścił i królowi by się z nimi wszystkimi pokłonił. Tu żołnierze poczęli sapać, marszczyć brwi i zgrzytać. – Zamilczeć, bo się do szabel weźmiem. – Serdytes', Lachy! – mówili Kozacy – ale będzie wam kęsim. I tak tam oni rozmawiali, czasem przyjaźnie, a czasem z groźbami, które mimo ich woli odzywały się jak grzmoty. Po południu przyjechał z powrotem do obozu pan Zaćwilichowski. Układów nie było, a zawieszenie broni nie doszło do skutku. Stawiał Chmielnicki potworne żądania, aby wydano mu księcia i chorążego Koniecpolskiego. W końcu wyliczał krzywdy wojsk zaporoskich i jął namawiać pana Zaćwilichowskiego, by z nim na zawsze pozostał. Na to spłonął stary rycerz, zerwał się i odjechał. Wieczorem nastąpił szturm krawo odparty. Cały obóz przez dwie godziny był w ogniu. Kozaków nie tylko odrzucono od wałów, ale piechoty zdobyły pierwsze szańce, porozkopywały strzelnice, zakrywki i spaliły znów czternaście hulaj grodów. Chmielnicki zaprzysiągł tej nocy chanowi, że nie odstąpi, dopóki jeden żywy człowiek pozostanie w okopie. Nazajutrz o zorzy nowa strzelanina, wkopywanie się w wały – i całodzienna bitwa na cepy, kosy, ośniki, szable, kamienie i bryły ziemi Przyjazne uczucia wczorajsze i ubolewanie nad przelewaniem krwi chrześcijańskiej ustąpiły większej jeszcze zaciętości. Deszcz popadywał od rana. Tegoż dnia wydano żołnierzom po pół racji, na co mruczał mocno pan Zagłoba, ale w ogóle puste brzuchy zdwoiły jeszcze zaciekłość rycerstwa. Przysięgano sobie wzajem paść jeden na drugim, a nie poddać się do ostatniego tchnienia. Wieczór przyniósł nowe szturmy Kozaków poprzebieranych za Turków, krócej wszelako trwające. Nastała noc pełna hałasów i krzyków, „wielce swarliwa”. Strzelanie nie ustawało ani na chwilę. Wyzywano się wzajemnie; bito się kupami i pojedynczo. Wychodził na harc pan Longinus, ale nikt przeciw niemu nie chciał stanąć – strzelano tylko doń z daleka. Natomiast wielką sławą okrył się pan Stępowski i pan Wołodyjowski, który w pojedynczym spotkaniu usiekł sławnego zagończyka Dudara. Wychodził na koniec i pan Zagłoba, ale tyko na szermierkę językową. „Po zabiciu Burłaja (mówił) nie mogę się z lada chmyzem pospolitować!!” Natomiast w walce na języki nie znalazł równego sobie między kozactwem – i do desperacji ich przyprowadzał, gdy okryty dobrze darniną, wołał jakoby spod ziemi stentorowym głosem: – Siedźcie tu, chamy, pod Zbarażem, a tam wojsko litewskie idzie w dół Dnieprem. Żonom waszym i mołodyciom się pokłonią. Na przyszłą wiosnę siła małych boćwinków po chałupach znajdziecie, jeśli chałupy znajdziecie. Była to prawda: wojsko litewskie szło istotnie pod Radziwiłłem w dół Dniepru, paląc i niszcząc, ziemię i wodę zostawując. Wiedzieli to Kozacy, więc wpadali we wściekłość i w odpowiedzi posyłali panu Zagłobie grad kul, jakoby kto gruszki sypał. Ale pan Zagłoba pilnował dobrze głowy za darniną i krzyczał znowu: – Chybiliście, pieskie dusze, a jam Burłaja nie chybił. Sam tu! Na pojedynkę ze mną! Znacie mnie! Na tu, na! chamy, strzelajcie, póki macie folgę, bo na jesień będziecie Tatarzęta w Krymie iskać albo groble na Dnieprze sypać. Bywajcie! bywajcie! Grosz za głowę waszego Chmiela! Daj mu który ode mnie w pysk – od Zagłoby! słyszycie? A co, gnojki? mało to już waszego ścierwa na polu leży? Zdechłymi psami was czuć! Kazała wam się zaraza kłaniać! A do wideł, do pługów, łajdaki, do dumbasów! Wiśnie i sól pod wodę wozić, nie nam tu wstręty czynić! Natrząsali się też i Kozacy z „panów, których trzech na jeden suchar wypada”, pytali, czemu to czynszu i dziesięciny nie każą oni panowie poddanym wypłacać, ale przecie Zagłoba bywał w sporach górą. I tak brzmiały te rozmowy, przerywane przekleństwami i dzikimi wybuchami śmiechu, po całych nocach, wśród strzałów i większych lub mniejszych walk. Wyjeżdżał potem pan Janicki układać się z chanem, który mu znowu powtarzał, że wszyscy będą kęsim, aż zniecierpliwiony poseł odpowiedział: „Już nam dawno to obiecujecie, a nic nam dotąd! Kto po nasze głowy przyjdzie, ten i swoją przyniesie!” Wymagał chan, żeby książę Jeremi zjechał się z jego wezyrem w polu, ale była to prosta zdrada, którą wykryto – i układy ostatecznie zostały zerwane. Przez cały ich czas zresztą nie było przestanku w walce. Wieczór szturmy, w dzień strzelanina z armat, z organków, z samopałów i „piszczeli” – wypadanie z wałów, szarpanina, mieszanie się chorągwi – szalone ataki jazdy, klęski i rozlew krwi coraz większy. Żołnierzy podtrzymywała jakaś dzika żądza walki, krwi i niebezpieczeństw. Szli do bitwy ze śpiewaniem, jak na wesele. Tak się już zresztą wzwyczaili do huku i hałasów, że te oddziały, które komenderowano do spoczynku, spały wśród ognia i padających gęsto kul nieprzebudzonym snem. Żywności było coraz mniej, bo regimentarze nie opatrzyli dostatecznie obozu przed przybyciem księcia. Nastała wielka drożyzna, ale kto miał pieniądze i kupował gorzałkę lub chleb, ten dzielił się wesoło z innymi. Wszyscy zaś nie dbali o jutro, wiedząc, że jedna z dwóch rzeczy ich nie minie: odsiecz ze strony królewskiej albo śmierć! Na obie byli równie gotowi –a najbardziej gotowi na bitwę. Niesłychanym w historii przykładem dziesiątki potykały się przeciw tysiącom z takim uporem, z taką zaciekłością, że każdy szturm był nową klęską kozacką. Prócz tego nie było dnia, żeby po kilkakroć nie wypadali z obozu i nie napadali nieprzyjaciela w jego własnych szańcach. Wieczorami, gdy Chmielnicki myślał, że już znużenie powinno było obalić najwytrwalszych, i cicho gotował szturmy, naraz wesołe śpiewy dolatywały jego uszu. Wtedy uderzał się dłonią po udach z wielkiego zdziwienia i naprawdę myślał, że Jeremi jest chyba czarownikiem możniejszym od tych wszystkich, którzy byli w kozackim taborze. Więc wściekał się i zrywał do boju, i wylewał morza krwi, bo i to spostrzegł, że jego gwiazda przy gwieździe straszliwego kniazia blednąć zaczyna. W obozie kozackim śpiewano pieśni o Jaremie lub cichym głosem opowiadano sobie o nim rzeczy, od których włosy wstawały na głowie mołojcom. Mówiono, że czasem zjawia się nocą na okopie i rośnie w oczach, aż głową wyżej wież zbaraskich sięga; że oczy ma wtedy jakby dwa miesiące, a miecz w jego ręku jest jako ta gwiazda złowroga, którą Bóg czasem ludziom na pohybel na niebo wysyła. Mówiono także, że gdy krzyknie, polegli w boju rycerze wstają z chrzęstem zbroi i szykują się wraz z żywymi w szeregi. Jeremi był na wszystkich ustach: śpiewali o nim i didy–lirnicy, rozmawiali i starzy Zaporożcy, i czerń ciemna, i Tatarzy. A w tych rozmowach, w tej nienawiści, w tym zabobonnym przestrachu tkwiła jakby jakaś dzika miłość, którą ten lud stepowy ukochał swego krwawego niszczyciela. Tak jest! Chmielnicki bladł przy nim nie tylko w oczach chana i Tatarów, ale nawet w oczach własnego ludu – i widział, że musi Zbaraż zdobyć albo urok jego rozwieje się jak pomroka przed zorzą poranną, musi zdeptać tego lwa albo sam zginie. Zaś lew nie tylko się bronił, ale każdego dnia sam wypadał, coraz straszliwszy, z komyszy. Nie pomagały podstępy, zdrady ani otwarta przemoc. Tymczasem czerń i Kozacy poczynali szemrać. I im ciężko było siedzieć w dymie, ogniu, w gradzie kul, w trupim zapachu, na deszczu, upałach i w obliczu śmierci. Zresztą nie trudów bali się dzielni mołojcy, nie niewywczasów, nie szturmów i ognia, i krwi, i śmierci – oni się bali „Jaremy”. Ogniem i mieczem 59